The use of physical exercise devices such as, for example, stationary bicycles, in gymnasiums is common. One type of such devices is used in water for doing a physical exercise called “hydrospinning” in English.
This type of exercise consists of pedalling in water and has the advantage over other conventional physical exercise devices that water offers greater and more constant resistance due to the friction of water, with the ensuing beneficial effects.
In order to perform this type of sporting activity, special bicycles have been designed for this use, which include pedals adapted to be in contact with water.
Specifically, these pedals comprise a base on which the bicycle user's foot is placed and a foot strap for holding the foot in place during the pedalling action. Additionally, said base includes a vertical pushing element on its lower front portion to make it easier to push against the water while pedalling.
A drawback of currently known pedals for this type of bicycles is that they are not balanced due to the presence of said vertical pushing element and do not remain in an optimal predefined position when inside the water and are not used, but rather inclined in an uncomfortable position for the user on introducing his or her foot in the pedal.
Therefore, a first objective of the present invention is to provide a pedal for physical exercise devices that is adequate for use with aquatic physical exercise devices, such that they remain in an optimal, substantially horizontal position, when not in use, so that the user can insert his or her foot comfortably when he or she wishes to use the device.